Legend of Zeda: Crimson Desert
by DaughterOfRasmus
Summary: This story takes place 500 years after Tp. Evil plans have been forged under the hot desert sun, destruction and evil are targeting the city of Hyrule once again. A young boys world is cast into shadow. He must now save what is left. R&R plz


Note: I do not own Zelda and if I did I wouldn't be here…I'd be in a hot tub…

**Notenote: This story is written by** **Isamu (and this is also my first Fanfic…so be nice)**

Talking: Foshizzle

_Thinking: Foshizzle_

**Ominous Beings Talking****Foshizzle**

_**Ominous Beings Thinking: Foshizzle**_

Places: Foshizzlemanizzle

* * *

In the north of Hyrule there lay a small town nestled in a beautiful valley. It was winter, and snow was all around, deer could be seen prancing threw the newly fallen flakes. The colorful light from the setting sun seemed to glitter and dance on the ice of the great river. The Great River, Jörmungand slithered toward and then away from the town, and then suddenly veered off toward the base of the mountain. Many clouds loomed over the village, they seemed heavy as if weighed down by some sorrowful knowledge of what was to pass. 

A vulture circled the sky above a stag, which was earlier shot down by a young hunter. The hunter had been resting on an old log when he realized it was getting late. He was wearing a green tunic which was bordered with a gold knot design, and on his back a large bear fur cloak. He wore tan leggings with fur boots that reached halfway up his shin. Lying next to him was an oak bow and a few arrows. He stood up, stretched, and then hauled his prize over his shoulder. He heaved his load over hills, and under trees. He hummed a tune as he watched the sun set behind the white hills. It wasn't a long walk home, only about a league as the raven fly's. There wasn't much to recall during this walk, except the moon. It stared at the great valley like an intent watcher.

When he came to the hill which overlooked the town, he heard several crows squawk and the flutter of wings as he drew near. The hunter's heart raced as thoughts flew through his mind. He stumbled and fell as he raced up the hill, but quickly picked him self up. He gazed on the town below, and what he saw was horrific; it made him shake and his stomach turn. Men and women lay headless in the streets. Children's corpses lay maimed and defiled every which way. The setting sun seemed to turn blood red as if mocking the scene below. Blood splatters covered the stone walls. Shields and spears lay broken on the ground. Roofs had been caved in, fires burst from nowhere. All that could be heard was the squawking of crows and the crackling of fires. But the most sickening of all was what lay in front of the court house. There lay a pile of heads which belonged to the citizens of the town. Crows pecked at eyes and fought over ears, the sight was one you would do anything to forget.

He ran down the streets and made quick strides to his home. The rose wood door had been forced open, lock broken, tables and chairs over turned, signs of struggle and conflict where everywhere! But worst of all, there, in the corner of the room were his parents. They had both been killed; heads removed and nowhere to be found. He looked upon their bodies with dismay and sorrow; he dropped to his knees with a single movement. His eyes closed, and an overwhelming sadness took him. Sadness for his friends, and sadness for his parents. Tears slid down his cheeks. All that he had just seen flashed before his eyes…the faces, the names and memories that went with them.

With tears still in his eyes he moved the bodies from the corner to the center of the house. He stacked wooden objects around them, and doused every thing with oil and then he set the house a blaze. He stood outside for what seemed like hours watching the house and everything in it burn. While watching his home burn, he felt as if he had nothing left. Suddenly, the young man's sadness melted away to anger, hate, and furry. He would not let this crime go unpunished. His eyes burned with lust for revenge. He slung his bow over shoulder. He then walked to a stump behind the dwelling there he picked up a small hatchet. On this hatchet there was carved a name, the name given to him at birth.

**Link**

Link ran swiftly, to the road that leads over the mountains and into the town. He stopped at the great arch that marked his village. It had been knocked down in the dirt, a symbol of destruction. Footprints were all around this, it seemed as if 4 horses and 20 soldiers had gone south over the mountains. Something stood out to Link, these footprints were not of men or goblin, but of women.

"_Women?"_ thought Link.

"What could posses a band of women to do such foul deeds?" But he did not falter or think on this any more, for his one and only purpose was to avenge the deaths of his parents.

He had been following their tracks for three leagues by the time he caught his first glimpse of his enemy. The sun had set and the full moon illuminated the night sky, it acted like a spotlight and made the enemy cautious. They were striding two by two, horses in front, infantry behind. They were clad in light armor, as for weapons they carry long sharp halberds and curved scimitars. Their gear shone brightly in the moon light making them easy to spot. Unexpectedly, one of the females on horseback turned and looked behind. She spotted their follower crouching on a hill with bow in hand ready to attack. When seeing Link, her eyes widened and she yelled in some foreign tongue and all the horses and women moved faster then ever. Her skin was bronzed and hair red like the setting sun, these were women of the south, gerudos! Gerudos are vile women, and thieves of the desserts to the south. There eyes are there most notable trait, there eyes are red, nay, not red like roses or sunsets, red like blood, blood of the innocent spilled without reason. They reminded Link of the children in the streets. This added to Links furry and hatred, giving him the will to press ever onward.

The Gerudos were taking the mountain pass of Jotunnheim which ran along the Jörmungand and up into the mountains. Why would these vile women take such a path? It is said that when the world was young a great giant went to live in the shadows of the mountains. The giant cause much destruction and strife. So the mountain was given his name, Thiassi. It is said none return from a journey through those forsaken mountains. Yet even with this knowledge Link pressed on, for he had no intension of returning after he had completed his deed.

'_So let the mountain take me, as long as I slay my enemy first'_ thought Link as he raced to catch the quickening gerudos.

The race went on and the moon dropped behind the dark mountains signaling for the sun to begin its ascension in the east. As he ran the air became colder and the winds began to blow, great dark clouds had blotted out the rising sun; a great storm was brewing over the mountains.

Shortly after the sun disappeared the storm released its furry onto the lands below. Snow and hail began to fall on the already snowy lands below, and the winds began hurling the falling flakes into large snow drifts. No longer could Link see the Gerudos ahead for the storm made it impossible to see anything. The freezing winds bit at Links face and hands as he stumbled up the mountain up the mountain.

The weather seemed to cool links anger. He was able to think clearly for the first time in quite awhile. As he moved up the mountain basic needs became of the object of thought, he hadn't slept or eaten since the night before, and this took a great toll on him. As he trudged on he thought he saw a white raven but quickly dismissed it as his imagination. He proceeded up the mountain and on to a path that happened to run along a cliff that over looked the river Jörmungand.

Suddenly without warning of and kind, he heard a deep powerful roar coming from behind him. There, only a few feet away was a large white mountain lion. The great beast sent a roar echoing of the mountains. Link jumped back, bow in hand, about a yard to give himself more room to maneuver. Simultaneously the lion crouched in a position ready to pounce on the intruder. The standoff had lasted only a minute when link finally made the first move. He sent an arrow tearing throw the lion's right shoulder blade. This hardly affected such a great beast. The lion took advantage of the reloading time and pounced on the unexpecting boy. Link caught the lion's sharp paws on his bow's limbs and pushed up trying to throw the cat off. Link and this beast fought hard for control. Link was weary from his travels and couldn't produce enough strenghth to throw his attacker off. The lion was able gained control and push throw links gaurd. Then gripping the bow with his teeth he sent the device hurling of the cliff and into the river below. the animal began its bodly assault by sending his claws into the flesh and muscle on Links shoulder. blood sprayed from the wound staining the snow next to link. Link screamed in pain as the monster continued its assault. link could not reach his hatchet at his waist so out of desperation Link grabbed a rock about the size of an apple and smashed it against his eyes blinding him. The beast whimpered and moved off links torso and back to his original position. Link forced his battered body up to face the heathen beast. As he stared at the animal his body became heavy, he could no longer move, is eyes closed and he fell from the cliff...

...Darkness took him…

Link floated throw the black…...

Suddenly lights of red blue and green twirled and danced around him...

Faces, golden faces, the faces of the three goddesses came from the black…….

At first no one spoke, but then a voice with no face echoed in the black……

**Hero! Chosen by the three! The world has grown dark again, and evil thoughts and deeds have been thought and done. **

"What?" said Link, "Where am I? "What do you want of me? Hero?"

**All of these questions, and who you are will be revealed in time.**

**Once you have gained what was once yours go then to the city of the chosen, were you should give council to he who is in great peril.**

"What do you mean, who am I?! Where?! Who?!" said Link?

**All in good time……….**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Well, there you have it plz review if you liked it, and within a week ill have the next chapter up, Or as soon as I can.**

**In my story I used a little Norse mythology such as:**

**Jörmungand, **the giant serpent that is wrapped around the world in Norse mythology.

**Jotunnheim, **the home of some of the ice giants in Norse mythology.

**Thiassi, **one of the many giants in Norse mythology.


End file.
